Hellfire Guardians Wiki
Welcome to the Hellfire Guardian's Wiki Test Cities Cities & Towns Nations * Fiore ** Human Kingdom * Samile ** Dwarf Kingdom * Rigel ** Elf Kingdom ** Capitol city of Nym * Hodor ** Orc Kingdom * Crimea ** Conquering Empire * Ferox ** Undead Desert Kingdom Zodiac Braves Aries Some kind of hand-held battering-ram Taurus Some kind of Giant Minotaur summoning Gemini Some kind of cloning ability Cancer Leo Virgo Libra Scorpio Some kind of Scorpion transformation Ophiuchus Stats: Magic 1hd/2hd staff. 1hd = d4, 2hd = d8 Special Ability: Turns target to or from stone. Requirements for this ability are unknown but to its Master. 1 Charge = a creature of your choice within 40ft must make a DC CON save (8 +(0.5 * total level) or be turned to stone. 1 Charge = a creature of your choice has the "petrification" status removed 0.5 Charge = an item or creature body part of your choice within 40 ft must make a DC DEX save (10 + Dexterity modifier + proficiency bonus) or be turned to stone. If a magic item is turned to stone, that item loses its magical properties. To gain charges, the staff must consume medusa hearts 1 medusa heart = 3 charges. Sagittarius Capricorn Aquarius Some kind of water attack Pisces Transforms user into fish-man: breathe underwater, high speed underwater (x5 swim speed), fish scale armor (add double dex modifier), can speak with marine life, Advantage on all attacks and saves while in water, Adv on Athletics, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Investigation, Animal Handling, Perception, Survival, Intimidation. Add character’s level to Str, Dex, Wis People of Interest Florence Tanglegrove Torevon Varhorn Corelas Kalos Ladrian Nonamé Bato Lanai Luna Palin Morai Finn Leafstep Jeke Leafstep Talandar Salamander Nico Gunnbazz Costin Seras Jerome Hawkfell Natasha Hawkfell Charles Rediorn III Lady Muster Seismoure Count Seismoure Lucy Brightstar Lumi Petunia Applegate Dianna Ladrian Lord Langdon Ladrian Drake Nessos Telor Swift Evergreen Leafstep Mira Leafstep Titania the Fey Champion Duke Ferdinand Factions Hellfire Guardians The Fist Thirty years ago, at the height of the Human & Elf war, the Elves struggled to keep pace with the Human's infantry. A report from the front line reads, "The Humans throw their soldiers at our lines with little care for the lives they forfeit. Their greater numbers eventually run our magic users dry. As we slaughtered them in mass they eventually returned the blade to our own throats. We cannot continue as we have or we face annihilation in the decades to come." The Elves knew they could not win the war without gaining an edge on the Humans. To that end they had their best minds begin work on a solution. The Elders began work with magic both ancient and new. Something not done lightly, for mistakes were costly, several died in the research. Commissioning the stone work from Master Stone & Metal workers in the Dwarven homeland and the magics performed by the oldest and most experienced of the Elven race. After a short few years, the research showed results. They created what has become known to the world as the Warforged. Warforged, the ultimate soldiers. Crafted from stone & metal, fueled by the very essence of magic. They do not eat nor drink and rarely tire but from the most dire of circumstances. Even in their rest are they vigilant in their guard. The Elders produced five Warforged from their labors. Five to test their creation, five to tip the scales of war. The Elves unleashed their Warforged unit, referred to as a Fist, on the front lines. Little else is recorded in reports of the time. All that is known is the Elves did not lose a single engagement during the week following the deployment of The Fist. Shortly after talks began between the two nations and an accord was struck to end the war and begin an alliance. The five Warforged were given reprieve from soldiering three years after the war ended. Though they were made by the Elves their people pay great homage to the Warforged. Homage for the lives given to create them, the lives saved by their service, and for the high level magics used to form their consciousness. The five Warforged left, each to find their own path. In search of meaning for their existence and the exploration of the world around them. Fist Members and Ranks Captain/The Thumb - Bato Lieutenant/The Index - Kabuto Corporal/The Middle - Saito Corporal/The Ring - Nico Corporal/The Pinky - Ruto The Dragoons Redirons Laughing Man Pirates Overwatchers Anklebiters Fey Champions Blue Hornets Ax'em Rangers The Four Generals of Crimea Bahamut Order Assassin Syndicate Holy Knights Bounty Hunter's Association (BHA) Reapers Pigwarts Wizard School Griffinheart The Story Chapter 1: A Simple Rescue Mission? Chapter 2: Finn and Jeke - How to Escort Them Across the Sea? Chapter 3: Branded as Criminals?!?! Birth of the Hellfire Gang! Chapter 4: March Towards Riovanes! Chapter 5: Celebrate! It's The Hunt Festival! Side story: Slay the Wood Squirrels! Chapter 6: Hell and Back Again Chapter 7: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse